


Of the Demons In the World of Humans

by Arakyune



Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: -_-, Anal Sex, Animal Characteristic, Bondage, Bottom Fushimi Gaku, But I have no braincells left, Hand Jobs, Help me with tags please, I'm just tired at this point, Kinky?, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, a bit - Freeform, anon request, fox Gaku, fuck I started to ship this, i guess, just like tail and ears, the ending is a bit underwhelming I think, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: He whined as the hand pulled his head back, his ear twitching and hips jumping up to grind against the leg of the person in front of him. The green eyes caught the golden ones and his lover smiled, the sole of the foot dragged up his length, the tears leaked from golden eyes from the stimulation.  His tail curled around his hands, bound together as he was once again reminded that this was a punishment.
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Touya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Of the Demons In the World of Humans

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon with the name >:3  
> Request was:  
> "Touya/Gaku, R18 (if possible) with Gaku bottom and fox characteristics, and kinky pls. If not R18 then just some fluff, Up to you really"
> 
> I hated this request with my soul btw, because I don't know them well, and now I started shipping them as tugk, which isn't very popular as far as I saw
> 
> Also please give me some details next time, I was stuck with this for longer than I want to admit
> 
> I was once again a bit drunk while writing, so sorry about that
> 
> Also Amy if you read this, check your DMs, I promise I didn't scream even if you deserve it
> 
> DISCLAMER: I cannot believe I have to do this again, BUT- This story is of no relation to Nijisanji, or to the livers, its purely for entertainment purposes, based ONLY on their virtual personas. Please do NOT mention this to any person in relation with nijisanji, do not even mention this out of ao3 and remember to be respectful to livers, as well as remember that they ARE real people.

‘ _How much longer?’_ he wanted to ask but couldn’t. 

He whined as the hand pulled his head back, his ear twitching and hips jumping up to grind against the leg of the person in front of him. The green eyes caught the golden ones and his lover smiled, the sole of the foot dragged up his length, the tears leaked from golden eyes from the stimulation. His tail curled around his hands, bound together as he was once again reminded that this was a punishment.

How did it even come to this?

* * *

He wasn’t supposed to come today, but the train he was riding home had another idea. Gaku didn’t know if he was lucky or completely unlucky when the train stopped in the area where Touya lived with no will to move forward. Supposedly, something was wrong with the rails because of the snow that fell over the last week and they were working on getting everyone to their destinations by different methods, but since it was a while since they saw each other, Gaku thought he would at least stop by Touya’s house when he was in the area, and so he did. 

Unfortunately for him, it was the middle of the week and when he finally knocked on the door, Touya almost ran straight into him, the surprise evident on his face. A second of silence and-

“The train broke,” Gaku said quickly and Touya blinked at him, before pushing a key into his hand and pushing him to the door.

“I’m late, stay if you want and lock when you leave,” he added and in the next moment, he was gone, leaving Gaku in the open door, only then realizing that Touya had school today. He sighed, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

The day went slowly for him, choosing to change from his human form to his normal one right after eating the breakfast (and silently apologizing for clearing out the fridge), before crashing on the couch and watching some pointless show. It didn’t take a genius to realize that he was bored. There wasn’t much for him to do here, really. Anytime he came over, Touya would always find something entertaining for them to do but now, it just felt quiet, empty. 

Only when a yawn escaped him did he actually considered moving and turned off the tv. With slow steps, he moved through the familiar path to Touya’s room. For how quickly Touye was leaving, the room was as clean and orderly as ever. The bed was made, clothes were folded and the cupboards were closed. Nothing out of the ordinary.

With little hesitation, he threw himself onto the bed, pushing his face into the soft pillows. Ahh, how did he missed it. He closed his eyes rubbed his face and body against it, his ears twitching as he heard the fabric getting crumpled and messy. His tail started wagging shortly after, making the mattress bounce slightly. With a sigh, he pulled the covers over him all the way to his nose and turned on the side. But despite his sleepiness, he couldn’t fall asleep and there was no question why.

His hands pulled the covers closer to his face and silently breathed in. His exhale was shaky as he breathed in again and Gaku could feel himself getting harder in his pants. Touya’s scent was everywhere, just as expected from his own house. Maybe changing out of his human form was a mistake, with his heightened senses, the fact that he didn’t see Touya in a long time was affecting him more with every moment.

His ears twitched again, not hearing anything but the expected silence, and his eyes looked at the clocks by the computer. There was still a lot of time ‘till Touya would be getting home and Gaku knew exactly where the fresh sheets were, so it shouldn’t be a problem, right? Touya probably wouldn’t even notice his sheets changed.

But then again- he promised he wouldn’t. They agreed on it, that they would wait till they had the time and were together. Touya would be disappointed, wouldn’t he? But- he wouldn’t know. There was plenty of time till he came back, there would be no evidence. 

He unzipped his pants and tossed them beside the bed with his underwear, just to make sure he wouldn't have to clean those as well. Then he slowly closed his hand around his dick and groaned, pushing his face against the sheets. He did his best to mimic how Touya always touched him, surprisingly with no hesitation, not after they get their contact in place. 

The contract wasn’t actually that big of a deal, at least not in their case since it could have been broken anytime both parties consented to it, but even so, Touya wanted to make sure there were no problems (they Were binding their souls, after all) with it before agreeing. Gaku didn’t really mind since like every creature from the demon world, he needed to get something other than human food to fill his stomach, and getting into a contract with a (willing) human was actually the easiest way to do that. 

The terms of the standard contract were always the same, the demon protects the human from danger and in exchange get’s human’s essence. The fact that Touya agreed to form a contract with him from the first day he brought it up, after researching it, of course, was actually amazing, even if a bit unexpected. Later, when their relationship progressed, and Gaku discovered some unexpected kinks, to Touya’s headache, they changed the contract a bit to suit them. 

Gaku chuckled a bit as he thought back at it and rubbed his head into the mattress, continuing the small, quick strokes on his cock as his tail curled around his thigh. His mind wandered back to the day when he asked Touya to agree to changes in their contract. After that, it took him more than a week to persuade him to even consider it. It was a comical experience, as was the fact that the thing that made him agree was Gaku’s own heat starting unexpectedly. It was given that Gaku didn’t remember much of it himself but after that, Touya actually sat him down and they talked about it for a long afternoon before another two paragraphs got added to their contract. And another. And later one more.

A groan left his smiling lips as he squeezed himself harder. He breathed in his lover’s scent and turned, messing up the sheets even more than before. Touya would have been mad if he saw him now, would probably make him get off the bed and make him wait on the floor till he fixed it. Gaku licked his lips as his hand moved faster. Maybe he would glare at him, not letting him back to bed until he was clean himself, make him get into the bath, not letting him even finish, and telling him to sleep just like that, pent up and frustrated? Or maybe he would finish Gaku off himself, and then continue ‘till he was begging for the pleasure to stop? Another groan left his lips as he tried to imagine it.

The fact that he could actually imagine it perfectly made him thrust into his hand quicker, as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Maybe he would tie him up, just to prove a point? Or maybe he would just order him to not move, making his body listen without the ability to retaliate. His eyes closed at the thought, his whole body tingling with the lust. He could feel himself getting closer to that edge, so close.

His tail would probably be unable to keep still, would twist and curl around. Would he ignore it, leave it alone to leave Gaku just a single strand of freedom? Of maybe- just maybe, if he was good, he would catch it in his hand, at the base and pull, manipulate his body into the position he preferred. Would make him whine and cry from the pressure added to one of his most sensitive parts. 

He gasped and turned onto his belly, thrusting into his hand and the sheets, biting into the pillow, silencing the sounds he was making as he spilled onto the sheets. Touya would really be mad if he was here, he thought as he snuggled into the bedsheet the smelled so much as his lover and fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He awoke as the sunlight hit his eyes, confused. For a second, he couldn’t remember where he was and what he was doing before falling asleep but then he remembered with a shudder as his hand felt the wet spot next to him. His eyes were suddenly wide and he quickly sat up to look at the clock- only to come face to face with a smiling face and green eyes. He gulped as he looked onto the dirty, messed-up bed he was lying in and at the clothes he threw next to the bed. The silence dragged on and then-

“How was your day, Gaku?” his lover asked with a smile that sent chills ran down Gaku’s back, “Although, there is no need to ask that, is there?” 

Gaku didn’t dare to move as Touya got up and came closer. He had the feeling that a sorry wouldn’t be quite enough in this situation.

  
  
  
  


He didn’t dare to move when Touya tied his hands behind his back, nor when a blindfold was put over his eyes. Only when the hand touched his dick and a familiar coldness was wrapped around it did he actually tried to move away, knowing full well what would follow. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Touya almost never uses the cock ring on him, so the change of the atmosphere was oblivious even just from that.

“T-Touya, I’m sorry,” he said, regardless of the answer he knew he would get. Just as expected, all that answered him was a silence and a hand playing with his hair, pulling the strands across the pillow. The touch was gentle, but the silence was maddening to Gaku’s ears. Touya was without a doubt angry.

His ear was caught between two fingers and Gaku gasped as a thumb was dragged around the edge and on the inner side before Touya turned the ear inside out and hot breaths with the sound of breathing got inside his head. Gaku squeezed his eyes shut under a blindfold, biting into his lower lip as the fur on his tail stood up. His ears weren’t the most sensitive part of his body but even they were quite high on the scale of sensitivity. 

The breathing sounds continued for a hot second and Gaku didn’t dare to open his mouth, especially not when Touya started adding his voice into the mix. Short breaths, long breaths with small sounds, weird sounds that were so unbelievably his lover, all of them flooded his brain making him unconsciously try to pull away as well as close his legs.

Not that they were successful. With his hands restrained and his brain full of fluff, his coordination was nowhere near great, and as soon as he tried to move his legs a hand caught him under the knee and made him open them up even more. 

He gasped and almost screamed when the teeth bit the tip of his ear, as the lips enveloped it and the tip of the tongue dragged itself up. It almost felt as if his fur was groomed, a feeling that would normally be appreciated, but in this situation, it just felt sinful. He tried to pull his head away as the fur got wetter, yet was unable to as the teeth on his ear bit down harder and he keened.

“D-dirty,” he tried to say between his tries to get oxygen into his lungs but was unable to tell if Touya even heard him as the grooming continued. 

It took him a good while until Touya finally let his ear go and Gaku sighed with relief, only for it to turn into dread when the mattress under him shifted and his other ear was grasped. This time he didn’t manage to hold in the scream that dragged itself from him when Touya bit _hard_ on the side of his ear. He knew that Touya would never hurt him too much, knew it well, but even then the shock that went through his body made his eyes water a little.

The ear was licked slowly, almost felt like an apology but even at that Gaku had to wonder if it really was. The fur was dragged up with the tongue, making wet noises travel straight into his brain as his body tried to curl on itself. But despite his best efforts, his legs were still held open, making him painfully aware of the state he was currently in.

“Touya-” he started as he caught his breath again, only to be cut off by the lips on his own, the tongue that was just playing with his ears licking his lips in a weak something that could be barely called a kiss.

“Quiet,” said his lover with a voice that allowed no compromises as they parted and Gaku bit his lip at that. His hazy mind connected the pieces slowly for him as Touya moved to his neck, one of his hands pulling his hair back, kissing and licking at the weak skin under his chin. Quiet, he said, as if that was even possible with this treatment, but even then, Gaku understood the underlying meaning. 

_‘You had fun with yourself, now I will have mine,’_ be a doll and let me use your body, was it? The punishment already started and there was nothing to be done about it, so his only role was to just lay there and let Touya do as he pleased.

The skin was bit once again and Gaku squirmed. Human teeth were weak if he was to compare them to the demons but even then, Touya knew where his week points were, knew exactly how to attack to make his opponent give up. If anything, it could be said that Touya knew the best where his week points were, since they were written in their contract loud and clear.

As his lover continued to leave marks on his skin, Gaku continues to struggle to keep himself as still as possible. Touya was unpredictable when angry and Gaku knew it well, knew just how much strength he held over him just from their contract alone. There was a chance, however small that if he didn’t behave his best, his punishment might be prolonged, be harder than it needed to be and that was the last thing that he needed right now.

His body, on the other hand, didn’t agree with him quite as much. Just the thought of the fact that Gaku could be made completely still, completely quiet, and under his lover’s mercy just by one word made him salivate, made his dick jump just a little despite his best tries to not react. 

The first moan that actually left his lips was, just like before, completely against his will. As one of his nipples was caught in between the teeth of his lover, pulled and licked and the other was played with by Touya’s hand, he was unable to keep himself still, and his tail curled around Touya’s leg as if seeking comfort from the pleasure that wrecked itself through his body. For a second, everything stopped, only for Touya to wordlessly get back to his task with no comment and Gaku was thankful for it.

It wasn’t much but just that little bit of contact from his side made his breath just a little bit easier as tears continued to wet the blindfold and he continued to struggle against his body’s desire to beg for mercy, for more, for something, anything. 

Touya just continued to move at his own pace, biting at the skin around his belly, definitely leaving marks in his path, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton making Gaku gasp and squirm in place. Despite the gentleness in the things Touya did to him, Gaku could feel just how cold the air around them felt. Of anything, it was a calm before the storm.

It only confirmed itself when Touya moved even lower and Gaku forced himself to stay calm. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the hot breath on his dick and bit into his tongue in hopes to stay quiet, just as Touya told him to, but even that didn’t stop the scream that dragged itself from his throat when Touya swallowed him whole. 

The tongue that tortured him the whole time till then didn’t give him even a second to adjust to the feeling of the inescapable heat before it started licking the underside, slowly mapping out his dick like a lollipop, Touya’s whole mouth moving in torturous pace up and down, before licking the tip, making Gaku’s body thrash on the bed despite his best intentions. 

He whined as Touya caught his hips and forced him back on the bed, holding him still as he slid back down, and only when he had Gaku all the way down in his mouth, he swallowed around him, making his mind blackout as he whined, his hands closing around the sheets and he could feel just how close he was, how little he needed to spill over the edge- Only to be, oh so painfully reminded of the cock ring Touya put on him when his lover’s finger dragged itself down his dick, hitting the ring on the way and, so carefully pulling on it.

His ears flattened to his head as he sobbed, Touya not giving him time to process the realization fully as he continued to suck him off, filling his mind with pleasure so strong he thought he would break along the way. Despite his silent tries to keep his legs in place, they ended up closing after all, almost trapping his lover’s head in between if he hadn’t caught them in time. With little strength, he caught his thighs and slowly squeezed them as he pulled them up, revealing his ass and the base of his tail in the process. 

One of his hands ended up sliding down Gaku’s thigh and he could only cry out when it closed around his tail, his body freezing as pressure was added onto the tail, along with his entire spine, making him bend his body up. _Too much, too much!_

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please, Touya!” he was screaming, he was sure, unable to keep quiet, he cried as his lover ignored him further, his hand scratching him right on top of his spine as he continued to pull on his tail every few seconds. His mouth not letting him even breathe as he played with his dick, licking and sucking, making his head spin and his eyes turn to the back of his head.

_I want to see you! Please! I’m sorry, please let me touch you!_

There was no answer as his senses were overwhelmed, not a sound as he screamed his lungs out from the pleasure that was given to his body, not even an acknowledgment that Touya heard him, not before he couldn’t hold his body back anymore and his legs kicked in the desperate attempt to do something, anything!

All the contact seized at once as Gaku tried to breathe, gulping mouthfuls of air. He wanted it to end!

There was nothing for a long time. Just a loud gasp that echoed through the room. Weak salvation from the torture his body was experiencing. 

Only after even those sounds ceased and Gaku could think once again did the palm of a warm hand caress his cheek. Another minute of silence. He was waiting, but despite that, Gaku stayed silent. He had the feeling his lover smiled.

“Do not move,” that wasn’t a request. Not this time. Gaku felt as his body froze at once as their contract made him unable to retaliate. He could already feel his body failing him, his mind getting hazy as Touya’s hands grasped his legs under the knees.

Despite the panic that flew through his body and the tears that spilled from his eyes again, his dick twitched even before the warmth enveloped him once again.

* * *

He couldn’t tell how long it was since he was seated there, his mind too out of it to comprehend what was happening anymore. As he ground against his lover’s leg he had trapped between his thighs he was again reminded of the ring still on his dick and rubbed his head against Touya’s thigh in hopes that he would look at him, just once again.

He didn’t, focused on the book in his hand and Gaku sobbed. He couldn’t even beg him anymore, an order was given to him some time ago after he couldn’t keep himself from screaming too much. 

The only thing keeping him conscious at this point was a promise he was given after that. 

_“Fifteen minutes,”_ he said, throwing the blindfold to the corner and in his eyes, there was no lie. But there was no way for Gaku to be able to tell time anymore, not after he was repeatedly brought to the edge, made to beg and scream, and brought back down with no end in sight, again and again.

‘ _How much longer?’_ he wanted to ask but couldn’t. 

And then, the alarm ringed and Gaku’s heart almost jumped out of his chest from the shock.

He whined as the hand pulled his head back, his ear twitching and hips jumping up to grind against the leg of the person in front of him. The green eyes caught the golden ones and his lover smiled, the sole of the foot dragged up his length, the tears leaked from golden eyes from the stimulation. His tail curled around his hands, please let it be the end, _please!_

Touya caught his hips in his hands and pulled him back on the bed, untying his hands and kissing his teary eyes.

“Good boy,” he said, the orders falling off of his body as if they were never there and Gaku could cry if he wasn’t already.

He was kissed, again and again as Touya prepared him, staying quiet despite wanting to cry for him to just get inside of him already.

The feeling when Touya finally got inside of him was completely different than it was normally, but still so familiar as he carefully moved to make sure Gaku was alright.

It didn’t take long for him to move quicker, more forcefully and Gaku could only gasp as he felt himself getting close once again, his tail curling around Touya’s hand with desperation reflecting in his eyes. Touya smiled at him, nodded to his silent question and Gaku whined when his hand closed around his dick without warning.

After such a long time, for just a second, his mind didn’t register what happened, and then, the dam broke.

The light exploded in his head as his body trembled, the warmth spilled inside of him and the climax claimed him. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe as his eyes turned to the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

Touya just sighed as he saw his boyfriend lying unconscious on his bed. He wasn’t surprised, not by the fact that he passed out, really.

What really surprised him was that he didn’t use their safeword once. Not even when Touya went beyond anything they did before, not even once did Gaku try to stop him. He thought back to their contract, to all the things Gaku said he wanted and was okay with, and shuddered just for a second.

He might have gone a bit overboard because if Gaku decided he liked whatever the hell happened today, they might have to add a new paragraph to that damned contract. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know some authors who write tugk please let me know cause I found like one. 
> 
> also tags are pain please help 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
